No Ordinary Victorious
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Daphne is sent to her cousin's home to protect her now that the NSA has requested the help of the Powell family, as Daphne meets Tori's friends in Hollywood Arts, a grave danger looms over her and everyone else there, will they be OK? Specially Cat?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

No Ordinary Victorious

Crossover between Victorious & No Ordinary Family

**_Note from author: This will take place after Episode 20 of No Ordinary Family and between Episode 3 of Victorious Season 2. Since Tori and Trina's parents names are not declared so far I will use their real names but with the Vega last name in this story._**

Part 1

Jim paced around after the NSA agents had left his home.

-OK, first of all I don't want the kids involved in this. -he said

-Dad I can help. I helped Mom calculate her time travel a few days ago. - J.J. replied

-He's right Jim he can be of help. -Stephanie added.

-Then Daphne you'll move to aunt Jeniffer's, go pack your bags I'll take you right now- Jim said

-WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR WHY DOES J.J. GET TO STAY? - Daphne retorted

-Because we don't know what kind of danger we may be facing and after what I saw when Dr. King used his powers against you I can't take that risk, so go pack your bags, NOW. -Jim said

-MOM!

-I'm sorry, but I agree with your father on this one.

Daphne stormed out of the living room while her parents and J.J. continued talking. At the Vega residence Jeniffer Vega answered her cell phone.

-Oh hi Jim, nice hearing from you, how's Stephanie? Of course Daphne can stay with us for a couple of weeks, I'm sure Tori and Trina will be trilled. -she said

-We'll be trilled with what? - Tori said as she walked downstairs

-Your cousin Daphne will be here for a few days - her mother replied

-Really? -Tori replied

-Yeah, I'll setup the guest room, she'll be here in about an hour. -Tori's mom said

As they drove, Daphne tried to talk her father into letting her go back home.

-Please, I can help, you saw me when we rescued J.J. -Daphne pleaded

-Yeah, and I also saw that you're not in full control of your powers, so, you'll be better with your cousins, end of discussion.

Fifteen minutes later Jim Powell stopped his car in front of the Vega residence, as he rang the doorbell he gave her one last warning.

-And don't use your powers on anyone.

-OK.

Tori opened the door and greeted them. Trina, with her usual stormy demeanor pushed Tori aside to say hi to her cousin.

-You're going to love Hollywood Arts, though I must warn you, it's going to be hard to get you accepted -Trina said

-We'll deal with that tomorrow, let me show you your room -Tori said leading her upstairs.

Jim in the meantime was talking to Jeniffer.

-Look, I appreciate it, it'll be for just two weeks, if you need anything at all just let me know. -he said

-Jim, the girls love her, we love her, she'll be just fine. -Jeniffer said.

In the guest room Tori is helping Daphne put her clothes away.

-So, you coming with us to Hollywood Arts tomorrow? - said Tori

-Guess so, I heard of it, it's a school for talented teenagers right?

-Yeah, you'll meet my friends tomorrow -Tori added.

The following morning the three arrived to Hollywood Arts and Tori led Daphne to the Principal's office.

-Hi Principal Franklin! May I come in?

-Sure Tori, come in. -Principal Franklin said.

-Principal Franklin, this is my cousin Daphne, she wants to join Hollywood Arts- Tori said

-Oh well, Tori, you know we can't accept new students now, no exceptions ever at Hollywood Arts, besides, auditions ended up last month. -he said

Tori was about to speak when Daphne beat her to it, looking intently at Principal Franklin's eyes, she spoke.

-But maybe this time you can make that exception -Daphne said

-But... maybe this time I can make an exception -Principal Franklin said likewise

-Really? -Tori said in awe

-I'll be in Tori's class -Daphne said still looking intently at Principal Franklin's eyes

-And you'll be in Tori's class. You're both dismissed, Tori, show her around please -Principal Franklin ordered.

Tori was shocked. It was well known in Hollywood Arts that Principal Franklin was a man that didn't knew the word "exception" no matter what and no matter for whom, let alone a new student. She was walking beside her when a very well known voice brought her back to reality.

-Why are you with Tori? Does she owe you money? Because I can tell you

Beck intervened.

-Why don't we let Tori tell us who her friend is?

-She's actually my cousin Daphne, she'll be around for a couple of weeks and she just got into Hollywood Arts and she'll be in our class. Daph, this is Beck and this is Jade.

As Daphne glared into Jade's eyes she was able to hear her thoughts.

-[Another Vega... I hope she's not after Beck like Tori] And he's my boyfriend - Jade said severely

-Actually my last name is Powell, and I don't think I'm interested in Beck. -Daphne said, this of course shocked Jade.

-We haven't been introduced, how did you know my name? -Beck said

Thinking quickly Daphne looked at Tori

-You told me about him early -she said

-I... yeah, told you about him. -Tori replied

This of course didn't pleased Jade at all.

-What exactly were you saying about my boyfriend Vega?

Beck pulled her back.

-Why don't we go to class? -he suggested

Jade turned around and pulled Beck with her leading him to their next class, Tori and Daphne close behind.

-Is she always like that? - Daphne asked

-Most of the time... - Tori replied

In another location, Helen Burton is examining the security videos of the Global Tech facilities to learn about the Powells and how they used their powers to rescue J.J., the more she looked at them, the more she realized a crucial mistake she was close to make.

-It was not Jim... it was little miss Daphne... she's the most powerful of them all... her mind powers can put her in control of anything and anyone... if I can get her to help...

She turned to a man and a woman with curly brunette hair that were sitting before her.

-Can you tell me where she is? -Helen said to the man.

Closing his eyes he used his powers to scan and find unusual mental activity signatures, and Daphne having used her powers at Hollywood Arts, wasn't hard to locate.

-Hollywood Arts school, Los Angeles.

Helen smiled and turned her attention to the woman.

-Find her and get her to me. She'll be the key to get all the Powell family to join our cause. Do what you must.

Victoria (so was her name) got up and left the office to complete her mission. The following day she parked her car in front of Hollywood Arts, it didn't took long to see Daphne arrive with Tori and Trina. She knew she had to get close to her, for the next consecutive days she studied her group of friends, one particular red haired girl seemed as the best bet to achieve her goal. Turning into a teenage girl that passed her by, she entered the school and began to follow her, it was easy to find out her name: "Cat". Seeing her alone looking for something in her locker, Victoria used her powers again and mimicked Tori.

-Cat?

-Oh hi Tori! -Cat said with her usual cheerful voice

-Can I speak to your for a second?

-Sure!

Pulling her hand she got her out of Hollywood Arts and led her to her car.

-Tori we have to get back to class, we'll get in trouble. -Cat said worriedly

-Just let me show you something - she said as she opened the trunk of the car

-It's empty -Cat said sadly

-Not for long. -she replied

As Cat was about to say another world Victoria quickly used a jet injector and a half a second later the unmoving form of Cat laid in her arms, after pushing her into the trunk she gagged and tied her, then she took her form and headed back to Hollywood Arts.

-Now to get little miss Powell...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

No Ordinary Victorious

Part 2

Having mimicked Cat, Victoria made her way back into Hollywood Arts grounds, she had to be very careful, any slip and her cover could be ruined. And that slip could have come early, as she was rummaging through Cat's locker in search for any clues on how to get closer to Daphne, Andre came from behind with a bag of cupcakes, but instead of calling her by her name, he used a nickname he had not used in a while and thus, ignored by the imposter.

-Hey little red!

Oblivious to the relation, she continued her work, Andre on the other hand, felt offended as he thought she was simply ignoring him.

-I said, "hey little red" -he insisted

But Victoria was still oblivious searching through Cat's locker.

-CAT! -Andre yelled.

The girl turned around in surprise.

-You don't have to yell! That is so mean! -she replied imitating Cat's behavior to perfection.

-Mean? You were ignoring me! -he replied

-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! - she said leaving him

Andre just stood there in confusion, Tori saw him.

-Are you OK?

-No... something is wrong with Cat...

-And you noticed that just now? -Tori said playfully

-I'm serious, first she ignored me and the she got all upset.

-She'll be OK don't worry, Tori said. Let's go get Daph and we'll get some lunch. -she proposed

Andre accepted and a couple of minutes later the three were having lunch in the patio, Jade and Beck joined them.

-And who's life are you making miserable today? -Jade said mocking Tori's voice as she sat.

-No one's and I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! - Tori retorted

-Like what? Like this? - Jade went on

-Jade... Daph how's your day so far? - Beck interceded

-My day

-WHY DO YOU CARE HOW HER DAY IS? -Jade exploded interrupting Daphne

-I was just making conversation -Beck replied

-You can make conversation with me instead of her! -she retorted

-Can you please relax? -Beck said

Jade grumbled and continued with her lunch, Cat (Victoria) joined them, Tori immediately noticed that she had brought a salad, something completely unusual on the red haired girl as her normal lunch was always a pizza or burger and her favorite dessert: a cupcake with strawberry topping.

-Cat?

-Yes Tori?-she replied

-Is that your lunch? -Tori asked

Cat (Victoria) glared at her.

-Yeah... is something wrong? -she asked

-Wrong? You eating salad is like Robbie going out with a girl, ridiculous - Rex said

Thinking fast she got up and yelled.

-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Running back inside she hid in Sikowitz classroom, which at the time was empty.

-Darn... I have to be more careful... I almost blew it...

At that moment her cell phone rang.

-Hello?

- I hope you have a progress report -it was her boss, Helen Burton

- I'm as close at her as I can be... just give me a couple of more days -Victoria replied

-Good. We need a teenage girl... I came up with an idea. -Helen said

Victoria smiled.

-I think I have what you need... I'll bring her over later.

-Ah Cat there you are -Sikowitz said walking in.

-Yes mom, I'll call you later -Victoria replied using Cat's voice again.

-You're early this morning. -Sikowitz said

-I... just wanted to be ready.

-For what? -Sikowitz asked

-Your class I guess...

-Oh yeah, well done. -he replied

Moments after the bell rang and the pupils began to arrive for class, Tori walked in and went directly to her.

-Cat?

-mm?

-You OK? I'm sorry for what happened... -Tori said

-It's OK, don't worry...

Class went on as usual and Sikowitz asked them to perform several acting exercises that they did to perfection, something that pleased the teacher but kept certain Gothic girl intrigued. On the way home Beck got her out of her thoughts.

-OK, you still upset with me? -he asked

-What? No, it's not you... it's... Cat... -Jade replied

-What's with Cat? -Beck asked

-I don't know... she... seemed different...

-She's always acting up, don't worry. -Beck assured her.

Meanwhile, Cat, the real Cat began to wake up in a stretcher, beside her, Victoria, mimicking Tori passed her hand in her forehead.

-Tori... where am I? -she asked

-sshh... everything will be fine... just relax...

-Tori... I want to go home... my Mom is going to get mad at me...

-Don't worry about her... just relax and have fun...

Cat tried to get up as Tori left the room but the red haired girl found herself bound to the stretcher where she laid.

-TORI! TORI I WANT TO GO HOME! TORI!

Cat began to cough as a green mist began to fill the room.

-To...ri... it... burns...

Outside of the room Helen and Victoria, now herself glared at the happenings inside, several monitors showed Cat's vital signs, both glared as the heart monitor began to show a straight line and a continuous beep as the teenager closed her eyes and her body stopped moving in the stretcher.

-NO! DAMN! - Helen yelled as she slammed the control panel.

-Is she dead? -Victoria asked

-She shouldn't have... it was a simple variation of the serum...

Meanwhile, Katie was in the lab helping Stephanie when her cellphone began to ring.

-Hello? Joshua!

-Look, I need to talk to you, it's very urgent -he said

-Well, what is it? -Katie asked

-No, not over the phone, meet me at Rico's in ten minutes, bring Stephanie with you.

Ten minutes later the two women sat at a table in the aforementioned restaurant, Joshua joined them.

-There's something wrong -he said

-What? What is it? -Stephanie asked

-The supers you and Jim have fought recently, they're too weak, I could feel them, just if they were

-...a distraction -Stephanie finished

-Yes, I also have been feeling an enormous movement of energies, as if they were keeping tabs on someone with mental powers... -Joshua said

-But who? -Katie asked

Stephanie's eyes opened wide.

-Daphne...

To be continued...


End file.
